Beethoven
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Una tarde con los seres queridos, y música. Sap, fluff. Haruka-Michiru. El tiempo es durante Stars.


**Beethoven.**

El final de "Sonata para piano # 8" se escuchaba desde fuera de su hogar, cuando Haruka estaba saliendo del piano. El sonido de las notas de piano en la dulce melodía le causó una sonrisa, haciendo sus pasos más lentos.

Se tomó su tiempo tomando las bolsas de compra, esperando a que el sonido del piano volviera a llenar tan dulcemente el departamento. Cuando comenzó "Fur Elise" se sintió con confianza para abrir la puerta, yendo a la cocina a dejar las bolsas. Estaba sacando la leche cuando, a la mitad de la pequeña y tan conocida composición, se detuvo bruscamente.

Frunció el ceño, yendo hacia el salón de música con una mano a mitad de camino para tomar su pluma transformadora, cuando el piano de Hotaru volvió a sonar, sólo que ahora estaba acompañado del violín de Michiru.

Con pasos menos apresurados se detuvo en la puerta, apoyada en el marco, sonriendo.

Como buen genio matemático que era, Hotaru había demostrado tener una gran capacidad auditiva para la música, misma que había encantado y comprometido a Michiru en igual manera, ayudándole a la niña pelinegra en su aprendizaje que había sido casi autodidacta, si se obviaba que al principio, aunque la forma de tocar las distintas melodías había sido perfecta, pero fría.

No había forma de seguir fría ante la forma de la princesa de Neptuno para moldear las notas y hacerlo algo tan de ella. Haruka sabía que la pieza era "Sonata para violín y piano #5", pero era, casi, estar escuchando otra pieza. Hotaru veía concentrada las notas frente a ella, sus dedos hábiles recreando junto con una de sus madres adoptivas la melodía. Michiru tenía su partitura abierta pero la ignoraba a ojos cerrados mientras se inclinaba suavemente, como bailando con la melodía, el sol de media tarde iluminando su cabello, dotándole de un alo dorado a su alrededor.

El fovirto de Setsuna era Tchaikovsky. Hotaru prefería a Mozart, aunque para su eterno horror también le gustaba bastante Three Lights. El favorito de Michiru era Bach, sus dulces melodías para violín.

Ella adoraba el frío romanticismo que podía llegar a tener Beethoven.

Cerró los ojos conforme se acercaba el final, casi sintiendo como si las notas de la mujer que amaba le acariciaran el alma, el piano de la niña a la que consideraba una hija una promesa de muchas tardes de luz, música y familia que vendrían más adelante, porque no había otra opción.

Últimos acordes, y el piano murió junto con el último lamento del violín.

- Felicidades, Hotaru. ¡Has mejorado mucho! - felicitó Michiru a la pequeña niña, que sonrió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- ¿De verdad? -

- Claro que sí, pequeña. - dijio Haruka, enderezándose y sonriéndoles a las dos mujeres. Hotaru abrió más los ojos, sorprendida, pero por la sonrisa de Michiru ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Eso explicaba el súbito cambio de música, al menos.

- ¡Papá Haruka! - exclamó la pelinegra, levantándose del banco del piano con una sonrisa. - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo escuchando? -

- Escuché Fur Elise y esta. Michiru tiene razón, te has vuelto muy buena. Tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti y tus adelantos cuando regrese de su viaje. -

- ¿Tú crees? -

- Estoy seguro. Ahora, ¿ya hiciste toda tu tarea? -

- ¡Sí! -

- Entonces creo que puedes ir a ver un poco de televisión, si lo deseas. - le dijo, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra.

La niña, quizá con esa sabiduría que daba el ser mentalmente una genio (o quizá ser observadora y conocer demasiado a todos sus padres) vio a la peliazul y luego a la rubia antes de sonreír, asintiendo, para salir de la habitación.

Michiru terminaba de guardar su adorado violín cuando Haruka se sentó en el banco del piano, sonriendo, empezando con "Sonata para Teresa".

- ¿Interesante tarde? -

- Calmada, por lo que más bien diría inusual. - dijo Michiru dulcemente, sentándose en el banco. - Hotaru ha mejorado mucho... aunque dice que no le interesa dar conciertos, que simplemente es un hobbie. -

- Aunque sea muy buena, nunca sería mejor que tú. - dijo Urano, cerrando los ojos mientras la balada continuaba.

- No eres la persona más parcial para decir eso. - bromeó la peliazul. - Pero agradezco el cumplido.-

- ¡Mamá Michiru, ¿puedo servirme helado?! - se escuchó la voz de Hotaru.

Haruka estaba dispuesta a apostar a que el platón de helado ya estaba a la mitad, pero de cualquier manera Michiru le puso la mano suavemente en el hombro antes de levantarse, su vestido ondulando suavemente.

Detuvo su interpretación a la mitad, cerrando el piano, antes de levantarse.

Ya habría tiempo otro día para Beethoven.

NDA:

Nada es mío, sólo la idea.


End file.
